Loving the Shadows
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Atem and Star have a daughter. Her strange qualities cause her some trouble. Will the love of her family strengthen her? COMPLETED!
1. Troubles

Loving the Shadows

2 years after their marriage, Atem and Star were granted the blessing of a daughter. They named her Kira. She was kind hearted and gentle. She had her mother's courage and her father's strong will. The only thing odd about her was her two colored eyes and the fact that she had one white wing and one black wing. She knew both white mage and dark mage magic. Her mother, father, and her uncle Yugi all loved her dearly. Our story continues when Kira is five.

Troubles 

Kira was playing with the other children at Kindergarten. They were all playing tag when she tripped and fell, accidentally letting loose a spell. It hit and wounded a fellow classmate.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Keep away from me freak!"

"Yeah, you two colored winged freak!"

"What kinda White Angel Mage has a black wing? **_(snicker)_**"

"Yeah, Filthy Mage! Filthy Mage!"

"S-s-stop it!" Kira wailed.

"Filthy Mage!" Kira fell to her knees and sobbed. She ran off towards home.

"I'm...not a-a-a freak!_ (sob)_" An elderly woman who was a member of The Elders noticed Kira running home. She stopped and put her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"What's troubling you, my child?"

"Some...kids at school...called me a...a Filthy Mage!" Kira wailed, flinging herself into The Elders embrace.

"There, there, child. I think your wings are wonderful. One white wing and one black wing makes you unique."

"You really think so Miss Elder?"

"Come, let's get you home to Atem and Star." The Elder picked up little five-year-old Kira and held her comfortingly in her arms.

"Th-thanks Miss Elder."

"You're welcome Miss Kira. You're such a sweet child. Don't let those other children get to you."

The Elder reached Star and Atem's house and knocked on the door.

"Atem, could you get that Love?" He nodded and answered the door.

"It's one of The Elders. She has Kira."

"Oh my! She isn't in any trouble is she?" Star reached the doorway and stood in front of Atem.

"Welcome to our home Dearest Elder," Star said bowing slightly. "Kira isn't in any trouble is she?"

"No, she had a bad run in with some children from school."

"Is she alright?" asked Atem.

"She is emotionally wounded," The Elder replied handing Kira over to Star.

"Oh mommy! The kid's at school called me Filthy! Just because...because I have a black wing!"

"Ssshh, it's alright," Star soothed, rubbing Kira's back.

"Thank you for bringing her home."

"You are welcome." With that The Elder left and Atem closed the door.

"Don't believe what those mean children say. Your wings are beautiful and they make you unique," Star said as she sat down in a rocking chair and continued to rub Kira's back.

"Your mother is right. I believe your wings are your best feature."

"Really daddy?" Kira whimpered. Atem nodded and started tickling her back right in between her wings. He succeeded in making her giggle. She laughed and squirmed, trying to hide in Star's grip.

"Hey, I'm home."

"Hey Little Brother."

"Hello Yugi," Atem replied as he stopped tickling Kira.

"Hi Uncle Yugi," Kira sniffed.

"Why were you crying Kira?"

"Some kids at school made fun o' my wings." Yugi smiled, walked over to the rocking chair, and ruffled Kira's black hair.

"Don't Uncle Yugi," she said squirming. She straightened out her hair, her magenta bangs bouncing in front of her face. Kira wiped her crimson and violet eyes dry and looked at her mother.

"Mommy, can I go play with Silver and Jade?"

"I don't mind you playing with Jade, but you need to ask your father about Silver."

"Daddy, can I play with Silver?"

"Yes you can." Kira smiled, whistled for Jade who perched on her shoulder, and headed outside to the stables.

"Oh, before I forget hon," Star called to Kira, "be gentle with Jade. She's really old."

"Okay mom, I will," replied Kira with a smile stroking Jade. She opened the stable door and greeted Silver with a smile. She neighed excitedly.

"Hi girl." Silver looked concernedly at Kira, having sensed that she had been crying.

"It's okay Silver. I'm alright now," Kira replied with a smile. Silver neighed happily and nuzzled Kira. Jade slowly flew off of Kira's shoulder and rested in the hay.

"Poor Jade, she's so tired nowadays. Hopefully she's lived a happy life." Silver nuzzled Kira again, telling her to keep petting her. Kira genki smiled. "I know where your favorite spot is," she cooed. She started scratching Silver's horn the way Star always did.

"Are you hungry girl?" Kira asked. Silver nodded. "Okay then, I'll get you something. I'll bring Jade something too. Poor girl."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Kira?"

"Can I give Jade and Silver a snack?"

"I suppose so, but I'm making dinner tonight. Don't spoil their appetites, or yours."

"I won't mommy." Kira went into the cabinets and looked for the specialized dragon food for Jade and some sugar cubes for Silver. "There we go," Kira said to herself as she walked outside with two sugar cubes and a dragon treat.

"Here you go guys." Silver snatched the sugar cubes right out of Kira's hand. She giggled and then quietly knelt down by Jade.

"Jade, are you hungry old girl?" Jade woke up and opened her eyes and gave a solemn smile. She happily took the treat and went back to sleep.

"That's it, take it easy Jade," Kira said gently stroking Jade as she slept. Silver neighed and beckoned Kira to follow her.

"Where are we going girl?" Silver just beckoned Kira to keep following her.

"Are you sure we can leave Jade?" She kept following Silver until they reached a flower patch not too far away.

"Ooo, these are pretty. Mommy and daddy would like these." Kira began to pick some of them.

"Who's there?"

"Uh oh."

"Oh hi there youngin'."

"Oh, hi Mr. Sage. I'm sorry for picking these."

"It's alright. I don't mind none. Howdy Silver, howya holdin up girl?" Silver neighed happily at him.

"How come yer not at school Kira?"

"Some kids made fun o' my wings," she pouted.

"Oh, so I see. Them chillin ain't got no right doin that. What brings ya here?"

"Silver led me here. I think she's trying to cheer me up."

"Yep, she's a good unicorn, she is," Mr. Sage replied petting Silver. She neighed happily.

"Thanks for letting me pick some flowers Mr. Sage. I'm gonna go back home now. I don't want to leave Jade too long."

"Alright, take care now."

Kira, with flowers in hand, walked back to the stables with Silver.

"Jade, Jade...c'mon girl. Let's go back inside to mommy. Jade? Jade!" Kira gently shook the dragon but there was no response.

"Jade! Jade please wake up!" Silver looked solemnly on and tried to comfort Kira.

"Jade! Jade! Don't die please!" Kira dropped her flowers and ran inside to Star.

"Mommy!"

"Kira, what's got you so upset hon?"

"Mommy, it's terrible! I think Jade's dead! I only left for a minute and...**_ (breaks into hysterics)_**"

"Calm down and show me." Kira led Star outside to the stables where Jade was. Star checked over Jade and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mommy! I was careful with her I promise! I went to pick some flowers and..."

"It's alright Kira. She was old and it wasn't your fault." Star hugged Kira close to her and let some of her own tears fall.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," Star said shaking with grief, "She was a good dragon and she died happy. Come on, let's go tell Yugi."

"But, he'll be mad at me!"

"He won't be mad at you. It wasn't your fault. He needs to know because she was his pet too."

Yugi took it a little bit better than Kira had.

"I knew she was old and it was only a matter of time. I'm going to miss her, but I wouldn't want her to suffer anymore either."

"But, she's gone," Kira sobbed.

"It will be alright. Yugi and I will give her a proper burial."

"You can use my flowers I picked mommy."

"That's nice of you, Kira. Jade will like that," Yugi said ruffling her hair.

That night, Atem, Star, Yugi, Kira, and Silver said goodbye to Jade and made her a little gravestone out of some spare wood in the stables. Kira put her flowers nicely on top of where Jade was buried.

"I'm gonna...miss...her. I didn't even know her that long **_(sob)_**."

"Yugi and I will miss her as well. She was a good friend to us. She kept us company after mom and dad died."

"I'm glad we had her with us. Now she can rest and join mom and dad up in Heaven." They all said a prayer and group hugged.

"Well, she's in a better place now."

"Yep, she's with Grandpa and Grandma now." Atem gave a solemn smile and held the three of them close.

"Can I say goodnight to Silver 'fore we go in?"

"Yes honey." Kira wiped her eyes and went over and pet Silver.

"Night girl. Sleep tight." Silver nuzzled her and went into the stables to lie down.

"Goodnight Silver," Atem said waving at her.

Yugi went to bed right away and Atem waited for Star as she tucked Kira in.

"Mommy, do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes you do. Your education is very important."

"But those kids will just make fun of me again."

"You must be strong Kira. They just can't accept you because you are different. What they are doing is wrong. Everyone is special in their own way. You are beautiful and special, don't ever doubt that." Star kissed Kira goodnight and got up from the bed.

"Mommy, I didn't get to say goodnight to daddy."

"Alright, I'll tell him to come in."

"Kira wants to tell you goodnight."

"Alright."

"Daddy, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it Kira?" Atem replied sitting on the bed next to her.

"Can you go to school with me tomorrow? I'm afraid of those mean kids." Atem could only laugh.

"Don't let the others get to you. You are beautiful in your own way."

"Mommy said that too, but I still want you to come with me."

"Alright, I'll go with you tomorrow."

"Thanks daddy," Kira said hugging Atem tightly. He smiled and then tickled her in between her wings.

"Daddy don't," she whined squirming away.

"Go to sleep now," he said tucking her back into bed.

"Night daddy."

"Goodnight Kira."


	2. Protection

**Protection**

"Daddy, daddy! Wake up, it's time for school!"

"What?"

"Kira, what are you talking about?"

"Daddy said he's gonna go to school with me today."

"Oh really."

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get ready daddy."

"Morning guys."

"Morning Uncle Yugi."

"What's all the commotion for? You causin' trouble Kira?" Yugi asked ruffling her hair.

"Uncle Yugi, don't do that." He only smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go make some breakfast and some lunches."

"Okay Mommy." Star got up from the bed and went into the kitchen.

"I've got to get to work. I'll see you guys after school."

"Bye Uncle Yugi," Kira said jumping up from the bed and glomping him.

"Bye Kira," he said with a laugh.

"C'mon daddy, I don't want to be late."

"I'm coming."

"'Kay." Kira got up from the bed and made her way out of the bedroom.

"Whatcha makin' for breakfast mom?"

"Pancakes."

"Oooo." Star smiled.

Both Kira and Star sat down to eat and finished shortly.

"Ready to go Kira?"

"Daddy!" Kira ran to him but he caught her and picked her up. Her wings fluttered as she laughed.

"You caught me daddy." He smiled and set her down. He tickled her when she wasn't looking.

"No fair!" Kira exclaimed turning around and glomping him.

"Go get dressed Kira."

"Okay mom."

"She's excited isn't she?"

"I suppose."

"She really shouldn't have asked you. She needs to learn to be strong for herself."

"If it makes her feel safer..."

"You're right, she's only five. As long as she doesn't depend on it." Atem nodded.

"I'm ready to go."

"Alright then, I'll see you two after school."

"Bye Star," Atem said kissing her goodbye.

"Bye Love. Oh, don't forget to give this fruit to Silver."

"Come on daddy. Let's go."

"Better go get her."

"Bye." Star waved goodbye and rolled her eyes.

"Do we get to take Silver or are we just gonna feed her?"

"It's up to her if we take her."

"Does that mean yes?"

"We'll see." They reached the stables and Silver neighed excitedly.

"Morning Silver."

"Hi girl." Atem went to her stall and reached out his hand to give her an apple. She ate it happily as he pet her with his other hand. Kira scratched Silver's horn the way she liked.

"Would you mind taking me and Kira to school Silver?" She shook her head. He smiled and to the reins and saddle.

"Can I put the reins on daddy?" He nodded and handed them to Kira. She gently fixed them onto Silver's nose. Atem worked on the saddle. Silver kept nuzzling him as he did so.

"Stop girl, I can't put the saddle on if you keep doing that." She only laughed and pawed the ground happily.

"Yer such a silly girl Silver," Kira said with a smile.

"Okay, we're ready to go." Atem reached out his hand to give Kira a hand.

"Let me try myself." Kira climbed up and tried to mount, her wings flapping madly.

"I give up." Atem just smiled and helped Kira mount. She dusted herself off a bit and looked at her black and white wing.

"Yer right daddy, they are pretty. I can't wait to learn how to fly like mommy."

"That's not until you are much older." Kira just shrugged her shoulders as Atem mounted.

"Okay Silver. We're going to the Kindergarten." Silver nodded and walked out of the open stall door. When they were a safe distance away from the stables, she began at a canter. Kira held tight to Atem.

When they reached the schoolhouse, Atem tied Silver up and helped Kira down.

"Stay here Silver, okay?" She nodded as Kira took hold of Atem's hand. Some of the kids who had picked on Kira before stared at her. One kid opened his mouth to say something, but the other's hushed him up.

"That's a High Level Mage. I wouldn't mess with him," one kid whispered.

"Yeah, especially since he's known for makin' trouble with The Elders."

"Really, I thought he was being cool and chivalrous. You know, rescuing somebody."

"Shut up."

"Be quiet, here he comes." Kira looked worriedly at the whispering kids.

"Don't worry, Kira. They're just children. They're just curious." Kira smirked all of a sudden. **_This is gonna be great! I think daddy's scarin' 'em._**

They reached the door of the schoolhouse.

"I'm going to go inside and talk to the teacher okay Kira? Stay here and go play with the others."

"Okay daddy." Atem smiled and tickled her right in between her wings.

"Not in front of them," she replied with a giggle. He just smirked back.

Kira went over to the swings, her favorite spot. She was happily swinging when someone pushed her hard from behind, causing her to fall off the swing.

"That wasn't nice! I was swinging!"

"More like falling!" said the leader of the bullies who had pushed her.

"I bet you can't even fly!"

"So, daddy says I'm too young."

"Oh yeah? Well my dad's already started teachin me," the sister of the leader said.

"Why don't you try to fly Filthy?" the leader replied using his sister's taunt to continue the assault.

"Yeah, try to fly!" one of the others said.

"I...I can't," Kira said trying to get up from the ground.

"I knew it. Not only is that black wing ugly, but it's useless. I can't believe you can't fly!"

"Stop it!"

"Why don't you just try to fly away? Oh yeah, you can't!" The group started kicking at her and provoking her.

"Fly away Filthy, c'mon."

"She can't fly yet, what a weakling!"

The teacher and Atem walked out at that very moment.

"Oh my, what's going on here?" asked Mrs. Dove, Kira's teacher.

"Oh daddy...!" Kira exclaimed as she got up from the ground and ran to Atem. He put his arms around her protectively.

"You have no right, hurting Kira like that!" he shouted, anger in his gaze.

"Kira is your classmate. I would have expected better of you. I want all of you inside, now. Step lively."

"Are you hurt?"

"My...wing...hurts...and my hand."

"It will be okay now."

"I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright Kira?" She gave a weak nod from Atem's arms. Mrs. Dove ran her hand over Kira's hair and smiled.

"Why don't you take her to the School Healer? I need to go scold some children. I'll excuse you for being late to class."

"Th-thanks Miss Dove."

"You're welcome Young One," she replied as she left.

"They...made fun of me...'caus I can't...fly yet."

"They shouldn't have. No one your age can fly yet. Let's go inside."

"Okay," Kira replied weakly as Atem picked her up and took inside to see the School Healer.

The rest of the day went pretty well, although Kira now had her black wing bandaged as well as her hand. When they came home to Star, she was shocked. Yugi was upset as well.

"Why do kids always have to pick on the little guy? Or make fun of people for being different?" he asked angrily.

"Easy little brother. Has everything been taken care of Love?"

"Yes, she should be fine now. Silver and I will be taking her to school from now on."

"But, you can't stay like you did today. Kira needs to be strong and find her own defense against them."

"But mommy..."

"Kira, you can't become dependant on your father and me...or Yugi for that matter. You need to stand strong and have faith in yourself. Do you understand what I'm saying sweetheart?"

"Yes, mommy," she sighed in reply.

"That's my girl. I will allow Silver and Atem to escort you to school, from there you need to find a safe place and keep away from them."

"Okay." Star smiled and gave Kira a hug.

As Kira was in bed, she told her mother everything.

"It was awesome. Daddy looked really mad at them."

"What about me?"

"I was telling mommy about what happened today." Atem laughed.

"So, you saved our daughter today huh?" He blushed a bit.

"Really you did daddy. You really scared those kids."

"That's because no one messes with my daughter, except me," he added with a smirk.

"No, not that!" Kira yelled knowing she was in for a tickle attack. Star joined in too. Kira just laughed and giggled.

"Go to sleep now Kira."

"Okay mommy."

"Goodnight Kira."

"Night daddy." Kira soon fell asleep and smiled as she dreamt of flying high into the sky with her mother.


	3. The Dream of Flight

The Dream of Flight

_**Kira at age 12**_

"Mom, Dad. Time to get up. It's a beautiful day outside and you promised to take me flying."

"What? Kira, what time is it?" Atem just lay there and opened one eye. As soon as Kira went to his side of the bed, he rolled over and pretended to sleep.

"I saw that Dad. C'mon you guys."

"Alright Kira, I'm coming."

"And you Dad?"

"I'm awake." Kira smirked mischievously and went outside to the stables to see Silver.

"Hey girl." Silver neighed happily. She then nuzzled and sniffed Kira, as if looking for something.

"Uh oh, you know what I've got, don't you?" Kira smirked and sifted through the pockets of her robes. She pulled out two sugar cubes and gave them to Silver.

"I saw that. Are you trying to spoil her?"

"Sorry Dad." Atem just laughed.

"It's alright," he replied, stroking Silver. She stepped a little closer to him and started nuzzling him.

"She really likes you a lot Dad," Kira commented somewhat solemnly.

"Well, I've had her for awhile. I originally received her when I left on a one-year journey. She was rescued from a thief by the Innkeeper of the town I stayed in. She was a very kind woman and she gave Silver to me. Silver's mother had been hunted and killed by the same thief when she was young. She hasn't been very trustworthy towards humans because of it. I'm the first human she actually trusted."

"Oh, I can see why she's so attached to you."

"She's very special to me."

"I'm sure, but why does she take to mom and Uncle Yugi?"

"Because of the type of people they are, and because I trust them."

"I'm glad we have her," Kira said with a smile, "I love her dearly."

"Your mother and Yugi do too." Both Atem and Kira smiled at each other. Silver looked at them curiously.

"It's alright Silver, we're just talking about how much we love you," Kira said with a genki smile as she scratched Silver's horn they way she liked. Silver let out a happy whinny, which made Kira laugh.

"You thought you'd just forget about me eh?"

"Sorry Mom." "Sorry Star." Both Atem and Kira said simultaneously.

"I don't mind. Morning girl, how are you today?" Silver replied with a happy neigh and a nod. "And how about my favorite daughter?"

"I'm your only daughter mom."

"I know I'm just being silly. Morning Love."

"Can we go flying now? I'm itchin' to stretch my wings." Atem smirked and gave Kira that familiar tickle.

"Dad! Don't do that!" she squealed as she squirmed away.

"You are never to old for a little show of affection dear," replied Star.

"I'll get ya back dad," Kira smirked.

"Now, now, I thought you wanted to get going already? Let's stop fiddling and start already."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you mom."

"I suppose you are."

"Alright, Silver will be guiding you. Your mother and I will watch you from outside the stables."

"The best way is to start at a run and then start flapping your wings at a constant rate. Silver will run right along side you and try to catch you if your father and I cannot."

"Ready Kira?"

"**_sigh_** As ready as I'll ever be." Atem and Star each hugged her and stood outside the stables in wait. Silver watched intently at the ready.

"Okay girl, let's go," Kira sighed and nodded at Silver. Silver nodded back.

"Let's do it!" Kira exclaimed as she ran the length of the fence on her right. Silver cantered right beside her, her eyes straightforward and her ears alert.

"Good honey, now start coordinating your wings!"

"I know!" Kira said as she closed her eyes tight and started flapping madly. Her wings swooshed in a blaze of shadow, sweeping up air in a constant, flowing motion.

"Hey, I'm doing it!" Kira exclaimed as she started to rise about three feet in the air. Silver kept running beside her, alert and ready for the slightest slip in Kira's motion.

"Good Kira, you're doing great! She's doing better than I thought. Even I was rocky when I was learning. I'm surprised she..."

"I believe you have spoken too soon," Atem replied as he directed Star's gaze back to Kira and Silver.

"Ahhh! I'm falling!" Kira went from five feet in the air to a fast decline in about ten seconds. Silver was way ahead and had halted right under Kira. She shifted her position slightly just in time to catch Kira. Silver kneeled down a bit under the blow, but soon recovered and nuzzled Kira as she lay belly down on Silver's back.

"Kira, are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine mom...just a little...shaken," Kira sputtered.

"You aren't terribly hurt are you?"

"No dad. I'm fine. Thanks for catching me girl." Silver nodded.

"Do you have the strength to try a second time?" Star asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kira said, dusting herself off and getting down off of Silver.

"Try and stay focused this time Kira."

"I believe in you."

"Thanks guys. Ready Silver?" She nodded. Kira took a deep breath and started off again. This time she kept her eyes closed and concentrated. She got to a good speed and began to flap her wings, more slowly this time. She kept time with the beating of Silver's hooves and listened to the clomping of the faithful unicorn. Her wings slowly picked up speed and soon they were only white and black blurs. She soared into the morning sky and smiled, her different colored eyes still closed tightly.

"Great job Sweetie! You've got it this time!" Atem just smiled. Silver kept steadfastly at Kira's side. Kira opened her eyes to see that she was ten feet in the air at a steady pace with no signs of falling. She smiled, the morning sun reflecting in her violet and crimson eyes.

"I did it." She looked down at Silver. "She's such a faithful friend." Kira turned her eyes to the sun and went into a dive.

"Oh my goodness! Don't tell me she's falling again."

"No, she has control this time."

"You're right Atem, she does."

"Here I come guys!" Kira opened her wings to their full span and began to flap them in order to create a back wave of air, so she could slow down and land. She landed effortlessly and Silver trotted over to her.

"Hey girl thanks for guiding me." Kira pet Silver and put her arm around her neck.

"That was a wonderful effort."

"I'm very proud of you Kira. You believed in yourself and pulled through." Kira smiled.

"Let's go inside and grab a bite to eat."

"I'm up for that." Atem only laughed as the three of them led Silver back to the stables.


	4. Hate: The Shadows Tainted

**Hate: The Shadows Tainted**

Weeks followed and Kira got better and better at flying. Star and Atem were proud parents. Yugi was a very proud uncle.

"So, how high can you actually fly now?"

"Uncle Yugi..." Kira cautioned as Yugi continued his prideful nagging.

"Now, now Kira. He's not doing anything wrong."

"But mom...he's bragging and stuff."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. You can't blame me for being proud of my niece," Yugi replied as he ruffled her hair.

"Uncle Yugi..." she replied as she squirmed and smirked.

"I'm going to go make supper."

"I'll help."

"So will I."

"Thanks Love. Thanks Little Brother."

"Why don't you go keep Silver company, alright?" Atem said as he addressed Kira.

"Okay Dad."

"Don't get into any trouble. If you go anywhere, don't go too far. I don't want anything to happen to my two girls."

"I'll be fine Dad," Kira replied, hugging him tightly.

"Atem, I need your help." Kira just smirked as he ran off into the kitchen.

Kira walked out to the stables and stared at the sunset. "It's so pretty." She let Silver out of her stall and climbed up on her back. "Wanna go for a little walk girl?" Silver nodded and trotted off away from the stables. Kira saw how far away they were getting. **_"If you go anywhere, don't go too far."_** "Silver, let's head back. We're already too far from the house." Silver nodded and headed back to the stables. Unbeknownst to them, a shadow was watching their every move. He could see right where they lived and he wandered if this "Silver" was the same unicorn he thought she was. The only thing he didn't know, was who the girl riding her was.

"I'll have to keep a close eye. Once I've confirmed my suspicions, I'll start planning the hunt."

"Ah, just in time for dinner. I was going to come get you hon."

"Thanks mom." Kira safely put Silver away and went inside for a nice home cooked meal.

"You haven't had any trouble at school lately have you?" Star asked as they started a conversation at the table.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Kira, that's the second time you've said that this week," Star said warily.

"Is something troubling you?" Atem inquired, his crimson eyes full of concern.

"Is it those kids again?" asked Yugi.

"Will you guys stop worrying about me?"

"But we love you," said Star.

"You can tell us what's wrong."

"No Uncle Yugi, I can't."

"Please sweetie, we don't want you to hide anything from us."

"Alright, well...it's those kids from kindergarten. They're back and they've been relentless this week. Monday and yesterday were really bad."

"You didn't fight did you?"

"Well..."

"Kira, you know your father, Yugi, and I do not allow fighting. There are better ways to deal with things."

"But what was I supposed to do?! Stand there and let them hurt me?! I gotta fight back!"

"Kira, calm down right now," Star warned.

"You understand that fighting does not achieve anything."

"I never chose violence, ever."

"But that's you Uncle Yugi! You don't understand! May I be excused?!" With that, Kira left the table and went to her room.

"I was hoping since she's older, she would make better decisions. There isn't much they could have done. She can fly now."

"They probably have contests and stuff. Maybe she can't fly as good as them."

"Perhaps, Little Brother, perhaps."

"She is only twelve. She still has much to learn."

"I understand Love, but..."

"We'll talk with her and try to reason with her."

"I agree." Star sighed and the three of them cleaned up dinner as Kira sat in her room thinking.

At school Monday, Kira was outside studying when the bullies from before snatched her book away.

"What do you need to study for?"

"Yeah, you won't amount to much."

"I can at least try."

"You're still only half as good, Filthy."

"Don't call me that."

"Just 'caus you can fly now, don't mean nothin'. You still have that ugly black wing. You'll never become a good, full blooded mage with dirtied roots."

"Don't talk about my family that way! My father was and still is a very good Dark Mage!"

"Yeah right, Filthy."

"Just give me my book back and leave me alone."

"You wanna fight?"

"...No."

"Ya chicken?" the leader replied, pushing her down. Kira powered up.

"I'll show you..."

"That...will be enough!"

"Teacher, run!"

"Miss Kira, what do you think you are doing?"

"It was...self defense."

"No excuses. Come along."

"Violence, let alone using spells against a student, is not good conduct."

"But I..."

"You've already been in two fights already. I'm afraid your parents will have to be notified."

"But I was..."

"There are other ways of dealing with insults. It would have been better to report them."

"Great. I'm in for it."

Later in her room...

"I'm very upset with you Kira. I would have expected better. Your father and I did not raise you to be like this."

"But they insulted my bloodline! They made indirect comments about Dad!"

"That's not the point I'm trying to make."

"I was..."

"No Kira. It was inexcusable."

"You never understand me! Why can't you just listen?!"

"Maybe your father will have better luck." Star left the room.

"She's really upset."

"I know Little Brother, I know."

"Maybe Atem can get through to her."

"Just leave me alone! You'll never ever understand me!" Atem sighed as the door slammed behind him.

"Or maybe not." Star sighed.

"She's very angry right now. She's at a rough phase in her life. I believe it's best to let her alone for awhile."

"Whatever you say Love."

"She needs to make her own choices. I just hope she understand how much we care when she makes those choices," Atem said as he embraced Star.

Kira cried in her room. "They just don't understand. My life has been nothing but Hell. I'm different, an outcast. They don't understand that. I'm such a wimp, sitting her crying like a little baby. I've had it. I'm outta here. I'm gonna find somewhere, somewhere where I can live freely." She dried her tears, made up her mind, and ran away. All she packed was her favorite spell book and a picture of her family. Tears welled up in her crimson and violet eyes as she looked at the photo. It showed her at five years old, sitting on Silver with Atem, Star, and Yugi around her.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I obviously don't belong here. Maybe I can go out and make you proud of me." She snuck out, but not before leaving a note.

"Silver, Silver, wake up girl." The silver unicorn stirred, her golden horn shining in the moonlight. "I need you to come with me on a journey." She looked curiously at Kira.

"Please girl? I don't want mom, dad, and Uncle Yugi to worry. If I take you, they won't." Silver conceded, if only to protect Kira. "Good girl, c'mon now."

Unfortunately, this was just what the shadowy figure had waited for. "Now I know for sure, that is the same damned unicorn from before. She'll definitely bring in more money than her mother. The girl will make for a nice ransom."

Star sat up in bed and sighed.

"What's wrong Star?"

"Oh Atem, I just can't shake what Kira said. Maybe it was rage, but I want to at least try talking to her."

"I'll come with you." Star smiled and both walked to her room.

"Kira...Oh no! She's gone!"

"There's a note."

**_Dear Mom, Dad, and Uncle Yugi;_**

_** I've decided that I'm no good here. I've upset you greatly and I know that I just don't belong here. I've gone off with Silver to find somewhere where I can't hurt you anymore. I want to go live alone where no one can reach me. Don't try to find me. You just don't understand anything. I won't hurt anyone anymore.**_

Kira

"Oh Kira..."

"At least Silver's with her. She'll protect her."

"Doesn't she understand that we love her? She means the world to us. We love her dearly and she would never truly hurt us."

"She will be alright. If I know Silver, she won't let anything happen to Kira. We'll go find her first thing in the morning."

Kira awoke to bright sunlight. She sat up underneath the tree she had slept under and turned to see Silver still sleeping. "I wonder where to go from here?" She looked out at the desert lands that lay before her. The only sign of water was the tiny oasis that she was at right now. Silver stirred and shook the sleep from her.

"Morning girl. Sleep well?" Silver just stood up and trotted around to stretch her legs.

"I guess so. Well, let's get going huh?" Silver looked thoughtfully at Kira, giving her one last chance to reconsider this whole thing.

"I've made up my mind Silver. We're leaving. I want to find a place where I can belong and be loved. If you want go back to Dad, you can. But, not until you help me get where I'm going." Silver looked solemnly at the ground, before conceding once again. She took a drink from the pool of water and beckoned Kira to mount. She really didn't want her to do this. She knew how upset Atem and Star would be. She knew she had to protect Kira, but she knew Kira was making stupid moves, moves blinded by anger and hate.

"Let's go girl!" Silver trotted off, Kira clinging tightly to her back. They traveled a few miles, until a traveler appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop Silver!" They stopped right in front of the traveler, lucky enough not to hit him.

"Hello there. Are you lost?"

"No, I know exactly where I'm going."

"So I see. That's a very nice unicorn you have there. Where did a rouge traveler like you get such a beautiful creature?"

"Uh...I've had her for awhile."

"I see, you seem to be alone. No family around?"

"No, I left them. They don't care about me, so I'm off to go out on my own."

"Very risky. Who knows what you'll come up against in this desert?" The traveler gave an evil smirk, and Silver started bucking. Kira almost fell off.

"Stop that girl!" But she wouldn't. She threw Kira off and Kira had to grasp Silver's reigns. "Stop it Silver! He's just a traveler out in the middle of nowhere trying to warn us."

"You should really pay more attention to your unicorn. She's going crazy for a reason. When I said 'who knows what you'll come up against', I was talking about people like me."

"What!?" Kira's different colored eyes widened. The traveler just smirked evilly again.

"Who are you!?"

"I'm a thief, by the name of Bakura."

"No! You're the same guy from the story Dad told me! Silver we have to..." But Kira didn't get to finish her sentence before she was grabbed and knocked out by Bakura.

She awoke, minutes later, to find Silver fighting and bucking against Bakura.

"S-s-Silver..."

"Give up you damn beast!"

"S-Silver, h-here girl."

"What? You near...me!" Kira slowly struggled to get up and Silver went over to help.

"Thanks girl," Kira replied as she braced herself against Silver. Silver neighed in pain as her front-left leg gave out.

"Silver, are you...alright?" Kira sputtered as she fell to her knees and embraced the silver unicorn in a weak hug. Silver nodded and nuzzled Kira, telling her to stay while she fought off Bakura.

"Don't try me! Your mother was a stubborn mule and I got her easily." Silver only bucked harder and managed to get Bakura in the face. Sadly, her leg gave out again. Kira slowly got up and weakly flew to her aide.

"Sh-shadow...Arrow!" The spell knocked Bakura away, but he quickly recovered and slashed Kira's black wing. She screamed in pain and fell down, bleeding badly. Silver gave one final kick and knocked Bakura a few feet away. He lay there, slowly trying to get up. Silver rushed over to Kira and tried to heal her with her horn. Kira's black wing glowed and it slowly began to heal.

But Bakura ran up from behind and brought his sword down on Silver's horn, badly cracking it. She bucked and fell back. "N-no!" Kira weakly screamed. "Why is she protecting me? Why does she care? **_"Don't worry Silver, we're just talking about how much we love you." _** Because I care for her. **_"But Kira we love you..."_** Mom, she cares. **_"I don't want anything to happen to my two girls." _**Dad, dad cares about me. **_"You can't blame me for being proud of my niece." _**Uncle Yugi...I'm...letting them all down. I'm letting them all down!" She stood up in rage and sorrow, her black wing glowing with an eerie light. As the light dimmed down, a shiny, pointed demon wing could be seen. Kira's eyes widened as she looked at her wings.

"A white angel wing, and a...a black demon wing. It's because of my anger. From now on...I'll trust my parents! I know they love me and I won't let that thief get Silver! You here me, Baka? You won't get Silver!"

Kira powered up and blasted him away with her strongest spell before fainting, right next to Silver.

Kira awoke to a warm, familiar smile.

"Good to see you're alright."

"Oh Daddy!" she exclaimed glomping him from the bed she was lying in, "It was terrible. I ran away, I'm sorry! And Silver...Oh my goodness! Is she okay?"

"She's fine honey, Lily, the Innkeeper of this town is looking after her in the stables right now."

"Mom...I'm sorry you guys! I didn't mean to be so angry!"

"It's alright. You're safe now and that's all that matters," Atem said holding Kira close.

"What, what happened to your wing? It's a, a demon wing."

"Silver, she tried to heal me, but she got hurt and then I remembered how much you really care about me and it...healed itself."

"It was formed by your anger, but it doesn't matter. What matter's is you learned something valuable."

"Thanks Dad, I'm sorry about everything."

"We know. Just don't worry us like that okay?"

"Uncle Yugi..." All Yugi could do was smile.

"Well, Silver outta be alright now. Hey there stranger, how ya doin there?"

"Are you...Lily?"

"Yep, sure am. You're Mr. Atem's daughter Kira. Heard lots about you while you slept. Yer parents sure do care 'bout ya." Kira smiled and held Atem in a death grip.

"I'm just happy you're alright hon. You understand how much we truly love you."

"Yes, I do." Atem let go of Kira and Star went over to hold her.

"I'm sorry I yelled mom."

"It's quite alright, sweetie. You're home now, well sort of. We'll be taking Silver back home as soon as her horn and her leg heal."

"Where are we?"

"Yer in my town. This is the exact same place yer father was at 'fore yer mom and him got married."

"This is the lady who gave you Silver?" Kira asked, looking up from Star's embrace.

"Yes, she is."

"I'll let y'all alone now. Let the youngin' get some rest."

"Yeah, good idea. I'm gonna go see Silver."

"Okay Little Brother."

"Uncle Yugi? Can you tell her I'm sorry and how much I love her?"

"Sure."

"We'll let you rest sweetie."

"Mom, Dad, please stay with me."

"Alright."

"Sure, we will Kira." Star laid Kira back down on the bed and put the covers back over her. She then laid there right next to her, running her hands through her daughter's hair. Atem just sat there on the edge of the bed. He snuck in that familiar tickle, right in between the angel wing, and now demon wing.

"Don't daddy," Kira giggled as she slowly fell asleep, the comfort of the ones who loved her surrounding her.

I will smack anybody with my _Bishie Atem Plushie of Doom_ if you complain about the length of this chapter. Be lucky I spoiled you again. 


	5. The Worst is Over, and We Can Be Happy A

**The Worst is Over and We Can Be Happy Again**

Kira awoke and slowly got up from the bed. She smiled to see Atem propped up on the edge of the bed fast asleep. She gently lifted Star's arm away from her and quietly got up from the bed, put on her robes, and went to the stables to see Silver. "Mom and Dad must have been so worried about me," she whispered with a smile as she watched her parents sleep.

She reached the stables and saw Lily carefully cleaning and redressing Silver's wounds. Though Silver wasn't too happy.

"Hi."

"Hello there Kira. Where's yer mother and Mr. Atem?"

"They're still asleep. I thought I'd come see Silver."

"So I see. Maybe ya can help me."

"What's up?"

"Well, Silver's being skittish. She don't like me getting too close to her wounds."

"Oh. Sure, I'll help." Kira walked up to Silver with a smile. She got excited and started to go towards her. She immediately regretted it, but shook it off and tried again.

"Easy Silver, stay girl. I'll come to you. Take it easy." Silver listened and she laid back down in her stall.

"That's it," Kira replied as she sat down next to the silver unicorn. She took a good look at Silver's horn and saw how badly it was cracked, but it seemed to be repairing itself slowly. Kira scooted up closer and took Silver's left-front leg in her arms. Silver protested a bit and kicked at her with it.

"Silver, I just want to see. I won't hurt you," Kira demanded, but with a certain kindness and worry. Silver conceded and let Kira look her leg over.

"Wow! She's really tight with ya. I've only seen 'er act this way with Mr. Atem." Kira could only smile. "She listens to my mom more than me, actually. I'm third on the list I guess you could say."

"Well, I've got some things that need takin' care of. You'll be alright with Silver, I'm sure. As far as her horn goes, all I been doin' is keeping it clean and bandaging it. Unicorns' horns, pretty much heal on their own."

"Thanks Lily."

"Nah, thank you for helping me get things done. Lunch'll be ready in a little while."

"Okay, thanks. Tell my parents I'm out here?"

"Sure thing Kira." With that Lily left.

"How are you feeling Silver?" She gave a happy neigh in reply.

"I'm sorry I put you in danger. It's my fault you're hurt like this." Silver weakly nuzzled Kira, making her smile.

"Thanks for forgiving me girl." Kira gently moved Silver's leg and crawled over to get the medicine and bandages. She decided to go with Silver's leg first. She sat down and put Silver's leg in her lap. Then, she took the washcloth from the hot, soapy water bucket and carefully cleaned the cut she had. Silver twitched a bit, but didn't put up much of a fuss. Kira wrung out the washcloth, dried her hands, and then put some medicine on the wound. Silver kicked as it stung. "It's okay Silver, it'll help it heal," Kira soothed. She gently forced Silver's leg still and put clean bandages on it. "There you go. Will you let me tend to your horn girl?" Silver nodded and Kira smiled in reply. Kira took the washcloth from the bucket and wrapped it around her finger. Then, she gently began to scrub off old flakes of gold as she worked her way around the cracks of Silver's horn. After getting the damaged part, she washed off the rest of the horn until it shimmered. She then tossed the washcloth into the bucket and fixed clean bandages around her horn. "There ya go Silver. All better," Kira said smiling. She gently rubbed Silver's nose and hugged her neck.

"Making amends, Kira?"

"Hi dad," she replied with a smile, looking up at him.

"I'm surprised you managed to take care of her all by yourself."

"Yep, and she didn't give me any trouble while I tended to her wounds. She was a good girl, weren't you?" Atem smiled as he put his arm around Kira. Silver turned to him and weakly nuzzled him. He stroked her nose and let her lick his hand. "Hopefully she'll be better soon."

"I'm sure she will be. Especially since you protected her and fought off Bakura. I'm proud of you Kira."

"Dad...you're making me blush." Silver laughed and Atem tickled Kira in between her wings. "Don't," she giggled as she squirmed.

"Everyone's having fun without me."

"Hello Star."

"Hi mom."

"How is everyone?"

"Good. I'm feeling loads better, so is Silver."

"Good. Hey girl. How are you?" Star asked stroking Silver's mane. She gave a weak nod. "I wish I could scratch your favorite spot."

"Me too Mom, but I just fixed up her horn, so it's a bad idea."

"So that's what you were doing. I'm glad Silver trusts you so much."

"I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Why is that dad?"

"Because you have a brave and trustworthy heart."

"Dad..." The three of them embraced in a group hug.

"Hey guys. Lily said that lunch is ready."

"Uncle Yugi!" Kira exclaimed with a glomp. He smiled and they all went inside for lunch.

A few weeks went by and Star, Atem, Kira, and Yugi were all packed.

"Silver's good ta go Mr. Atem. I checked her leg and its completely healed. Her horn has fully grown back too."

"Thank you Lily, for welcoming us into your town and taking care of Silver for me."

"No prob, but Kira did most of it." Kira blushed at her words.

"Well, it was nice to actually meet you and stay in your fine town."

"No prob Star. I hope ya come visit sometime."

"I'm sure we will. Bye then."

"Goodbye," Atem said as he readied Silver for the ride home.

"Bye."

"See ya Lily."

"Y'all take care now." Lily waved as Atem helped Kira and Star onto Silver. He then mounted himself and waved back. "Later," Yugi called mounting behind Star. Kira held onto Atem, Star held onto Atem, hugging Kira close to her; and Yugi held onto Star.

Silver rode off into the sunset towards home. "I'm glad to be going back home," Kira said with a smile. "I'm just happy our little family is safe and sound." Atem only smiled, "We're part of a happy family, aren't we girl?" he said so only Silver heard. She smiled at him and picked up a little speed.

You could hear their laughter for miles as the sun set beautifully around them.

;-; **_sniffle, whimper _** Such a happy ending, to such an angsty tale. Hope you all loved it. Reviews appreciated. Waahh! It's so beautiful! ;-;

( I know, I'm so overdramatic)


End file.
